


【哈利波特AU】九月

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [36]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】九月

全圆佑对儿子的升学始终怀有遗憾之情，并且下定决心要弥补。

他的儿子民俊今年九岁，从幼儿园升读小学时他正处于事业上升期，没有太多闲暇领着儿子一家一家学校面试。他所做的工作在他眼里算不上多，只不过是考察了学区内的麻瓜小学，逐一完成了所有的申请文书，研究了面试策略，再趁着为数不多在家的时间教给儿子和权顺荣。如果让他说实话的话，儿子实在是没什么好担心的，因为他实在是太机灵了，无需教导也能知道如何在不同的大人面前表现自己以得到更多的喜爱，值得忧虑的其实是在巫师世界生活了太久的权顺荣。

当年权顺荣在面试官前捅的篓子一只手都数不完，比如当被提问作为“中学教师”教授的课程时，他由于过度紧张直接说了“魁地奇”。还好民俊反应快，迅速说，我爸最近教我读拉丁文读得上头了，他其实是橄榄球老师，还做过职业选手。面试官抖了抖八字胡，继续提问大学所学专业时，权顺荣实在是忘了简历上编出来的说辞，顺口说了一个那所学校根本没有的专业。在连续面试了几所，情况仍然没有太大改观时，全圆佑干脆地放弃了这场让孩子精疲力竭、权顺荣愧疚不已的升学战争，托教育司的朋友把民俊塞进了一所还不错的私校，但是远远达不到全圆佑本人最初的期望。本着不亲自做就不指手画脚的原则，全圆佑对权顺荣的“光荣事迹”只字不提，遗憾之情也尽力遮掩，还反过头劝权顺荣，孩子早晚要去霍格沃茨，小学短短几年算不了什么，能抽出那么多时间带着他面试已经是非常不容易了。

如今走在这个关口上的不再是无暇照顾家庭的傲罗全圆佑，而是已经升任管理层、多了一点可支配时间的全圆佑。不枉他在女儿就读小学前处心积虑立功连升两级，连魔法部开具的假身份证明上的职务都从“政府文官”变成了“文官队伍指导局主管”。他破天荒地联系了印象只存在于他幼年时期的、只为魔法界贵族服务的裁缝，迅速地定制了十几身面料和剪裁都足够高级但又不张扬的正装。孩子的文书依旧由他完成，只不过此次的目标转向了顶级私立女校。权顺荣被他惊呆了，一方面是被全圆佑所展现出的久违的热情和期待，一方面是他除了大张旗鼓地打扮自己打扮女儿敏英，甚至还考了驾驶执照、并且动用了一直被当做杂物室的车库以停放新车。万事俱备，只欠东风，全圆佑对女儿在家里模拟面试的表现颇为满意，他几乎已经看到敏英穿着崭新的校服、背着小书包站在学校门口对他挥手的可爱模样了。

可是事实却让他大跌眼镜。

第一节面试关于孩子，不过是让敏英在教室里和其他孩子一起玩耍罢了。女儿在家里答应得信心满满，到时候一定主动和其他小朋友一起玩，可是真正走到门口，却一把抱住了全圆佑的腿，死活不肯撒手了。全圆佑又是把她抱起来安抚、又是领着她进去和老师小朋友打招呼，她却搂住了全圆佑的脖子拼命地踢蹬小脚。全圆佑小心翼翼地看着老师的眼色，抱起女儿出了教室，哄了好一阵子才平静下来。

第二节面试是关于他自己。全圆佑面试过的年轻傲罗已经不计其数，对于面试官的心思他早就一清二楚。再加上之前他对升学面试的问题研究得透彻，自然能对那些问题作出自然又到位的回答。可是敏英还没缓过神来，一个劲地在旁边扯他的袖子，喃喃地说，爸爸我们回家吧，我饿了，我要找daddy，哥哥在哪，我想睡觉。全圆佑不得不一次次中断交谈，耐心地回应女儿，告诉她结束面试我们就可以回家了。四岁的孩子对于时间概念仍然模糊，爸爸和老师的交谈听起来永远也不会结束，于是她又坐在旁边小声地抽噎起来。最后全圆佑没能答完所有问题就请求结束了面试，因为他知道如果再不带着敏英离开，她就会哭起来。比起面试成功，他更不忍心伤害女儿对他的依恋和信任。

全圆佑曾经以为，权顺荣是他的小家庭里最后一个在升学面试上失利的人，可他的期望在一次次面试中迅速落空了。第一次面试尚且无关紧要，公立学校只不过是他带着女儿试试水，实际上志不在此。然而女儿的状态一次差过一次，还没踏进学校的门就坐在地上开始抽泣，险些错过了面试的时间；老师过来和她交谈时，她直接哭着把手里的月痴兽毛绒玩偶丢到了老师身上，埋进全圆佑的胸口一言不发；为数不多她还算有优势的特长展示环节，她干脆拒绝换芭蕾舞鞋，用饱含泪水的大眼睛定定地望着全圆佑。最后的收场是全圆佑伴着女儿的断断续续的哭声弹了一段钢琴了事，以表示自己有热情也有能力参与家校文艺活动。

全圆佑带着敏英回家时，民俊正在开着节拍器练习小提琴。即使他没把目光从谱子上移开，也感受到了过于明显的低气压。全圆佑一言不发地给女儿换好家居服，把外套丢在沙发上就独自进了书房。本来民俊打算让爸爸给自己弹钢琴伴奏，也迅速关闭了毫无眼色咔咔作响的节拍器。他放下琴，推开乐谱架，坐在地毯上恨铁不成钢地看着抱着布娃娃发呆的妹妹，不用多问也知道，这最后一次面试必定是搞砸了。

“今天干什么去了？”民俊叹了口气，坐在了地毯上。

“和爸爸出去了。”敏英小声地说。“爸爸不高兴。”

“还不都是因为你。”民俊看向放下飞天扫帚走过来抱妹妹的权顺荣，“面试的时候又哭了吧？”

敏英愣住了。眼泪慢慢堆聚在她的小小的眼眶里，变成大大的一颗缓慢地滑落下来。

“行了！”民俊也开始气不打一处来了。“你少哭一次爸爸也不会被你气成这样！”

权顺荣赶紧把女儿从地上抱了起来，警告地看了一眼儿子。

“瞪我干什么！”

“不许你这样说妹妹。”权顺荣其实早就预料到了如今的场景，只不过不敢对全圆佑这样说罢了。

“实话也不让说！”民俊抓起琴弓捅了捅妹妹，“别哭了，臭丫头！”

咔嚓。门开了。

民俊和权顺荣都闭上了嘴巴，妹妹停止了抽泣。他们都看着站在门口、面无表情的全圆佑，没有人敢发出一点声音。

权顺荣轻手轻脚地靠近蜷缩在床上的全圆佑，蹲在他旁边小心地开口。

“别勉强自己了。”他伸出手拍了拍全圆佑，“饭桌上不要没话找话也可以的。”

“是啊。”全圆佑故作轻松地说，“不用勉强也可以。”

全圆佑在女儿出生后从来没有这样大量地抽过烟，以至于新来的秘书推开他的办公室门时还以为发生了火灾。烟头已经堆成了摇摇晃晃的高塔，好似一株不堪重负的圣诞树。他下班后没有太多案件需要跟进，于是叫上了医疗部的朋友去喝酒。午夜接到权顺荣的电话时他正喝到第三轮，酒精还没能彻底淹没他的痛苦心情。

“圆佑，”权顺荣听着周围嘈杂的背景音担心极了，“今天加班吗？”

全圆佑沉默了一会儿。

“没有，”他点了一根烟，慢慢地说，“就是出来和朋友们玩了。”

“给你留了晚餐。”权顺荣站在门口一边穿鞋一边说，“要我来接你吗？”

太久没喝酒的全圆佑毫无疑问地开始了反胃。他错过了午饭，晚饭又来不及吃，所有能吐出来的东西不过是水。站在洗手池前漱口时他发现自己脸上泪水纵横，像是某种嘲讽。紧接着他看到了镜子里模糊的倒影——女儿就站在洗手间的门前，小小的手紧紧抓着门框直到指尖发白。她在哭，但是强忍着不敢出声。全圆佑心如刀绞，但是一句话也说不出来。

哄睡女儿已经是接近凌晨的事情了。全圆佑一再保证，自己绝对没有对她生气，去什么样的学校都很好，好孩子是不会因为学校不同而有所改变的。权顺荣站在门口一言不发，两个人并肩关上门后，权顺荣轻轻地说，你说谎了。

全圆佑诧异地看着他。

“你生气了。你不希望敏英和民俊去同一所学校。”

“这是我的问题。”全圆佑疲惫地半闭上眼睛。“她无需为我的情绪负责。”

“确实，”权顺荣在他旁边坐下来，“所以不如承认，敏英就是个慢热的孩子。”

全圆佑睁开眼睛看着权顺荣。

“是啊。”他没什么力气地微笑，“就是这样。或许我应该再努力一点。”

“你已经做了够多了。”权顺荣反驳，“有些事情也不是努力就能有想要的结果的。”

全圆佑笑，“我只是怕我因为这件事情就不爱她了。”

“这句话比‘邓布利多校长其实是食死徒’的可信度更低。”权顺荣毫不认同地摇头，“你爱她，所以不愿意接受她不如哥哥聪明。”

“或许吧。”全圆佑说。他把脸埋在手里，声音闷闷的。“或许我只是不想接受我最爱的孩子并不完美。”

九月的第一个星期没有下雨，敏英第一次和哥哥一起踏入小学。全圆佑和权顺荣站在马路对面遥遥招手微笑，再目送着他们牵着手慢慢走远。

“想起小时候我读书的事情了。”全圆佑说，“不是太好的回忆。烧糊了坩埚，点燃了地毯，用不出最简单的漂浮咒。总有点可以被指摘努力不足的东西。”

“辛苦了，”权顺荣笑了笑，握紧了他的手，“可以确定的是，我们两个都不会这样做。”


End file.
